


Te noce

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inni ludzie nie mieli okazji poznać tej strony Mycrofta. Greg był wdzięczny, że jemu się udało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te noce

Greg pogodził się z faktem, że z powodu pracy jego oraz Mycrofta wspólne spędzanie czasu w ich domu było rzadko możliwe. Jako detektywa inspektora często wzywano go do Scotland Yardu o nieboskich godzinach, przedstawiając mu dowody mające spore znaczenie w śledztwie, czekając na rozkazy. Natomiast Mycroft – rząd Wielkiej Brytanii w jednej osobie – przynajmniej raz dziennie znikał w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, zasłaniając się „sprawami wagi państwowej”, i nie mniej niż pięć razy w miesiącu nie wracał na noc.

Greg pogodził się z tym – w końcu ich praca tego wymagała. Dlatego nie żalił się na poranki spędzone w pustym łóżku ani na samotne śniadania. Na szczęście Mycrofta, Greg był niezmiernie wyrozumiałą osobą.

Zdarzały się też noce, które Greg z czasem zaczął cenić, stawiać ponad wszystkie inne, które rekompensowały wspólnie stracone chwile, kiedy to Mycroft wchodził po cichu do pokoju po wyczerpującym dniu w pracy, delikatnie wślizgiwał się do łóżka i z niemałą desperacją oplatał się wokół niego, nie kłopocząc się ze zdejmowaniem ubrania, czy chociaż samej marynarki. Greg, zważywszy na styl swojej pracy, zawsze się wtedy budził, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, nie chciał bowiem spłoszyć Mycrofta, który, kreując się na opanowanego, uznającego kontakt fizyczny za zbędny, sporadycznie inicjował coś takiego, sporadycznie okazywał swoją człowieczą stronę. Mycroft trzymał go podczas takich nocy tak, jakby Greg był jedynym światłem w jego życiu, ostatnią deską ratunku. Zanurzał twarz w szarych włosach i po prostu oddychał. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Greg nie spał, ale nie komentował. Greg podejrzewał, że w jego pracy wydarzyło się coś, co dość mocno na niego wpłynęło i Mycroft dołożył wszelkich starań, by w przerwie między spotkaniami przynajmniej na godzinę wrócić do domu, do Grega. Snuł swoje domysły, ponieważ następnego dnia o tym nie rozmawiali. Nie rozmawiali o tych aspektach pracy Mycrofta, mimo iż Greg miał stuprocentową pewność, że wszelkie niepowodzenia i wątpliwości go dręczyły. Nigdy nie naciskał i czasem udało mu się usłyszeć szczątkowe ilości informacji na temat wyborów w Korei, czy niepochlebne komentarze o premierze i jego hipochondrii. Chciał pomóc Mycroftowi, ale wiedział, że mógł tego dokonać tylko pod warunkiem, że Mycroft mu na to pozwoli. A to miało małe szanse powodzenia.

Dlatego naprawdę doceniał noce spędzone w ramionach Mycrofta, który wtedy zrzucał wszelkie maski i wydawał się tak wrażliwy, tak ludzki, tak podatny na zranienie i tak cholernie _zmęczony_ , jakby bez słów chciał pokazać Gregowi swoją bezradność. Inni ludzie nie mieli okazji poznać tej strony Mycrofta. Greg był wdzięczny, że jemu się udało.


End file.
